


Bullies have hearts too

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Dudley Dursley and Piers Polkiss are bullies, but can bullies love just like the rest of us?





	Bullies have hearts too

It's the summer of 1995 and Dudley Dursley and Piers Polkiss are roaming the streets looking for victims to bully.

Dudley smiled. "Hopefully we can find an easy target."

Piers told him, "I think it's time for us to head home, Big D."

Dudley whispered, "Not yet, I have a surprise for you."

Piers insisted, "Show me."

Dudley tentatively grabbed hold of Piers' hand and pulled him along an empty street until they came to a spot underneath a bridge which was lit up by pink fairy lights.

Piers gasped. "Wow."

Dudley mumbled, "I set it up the other day, thought you might like it."

Piers grinned. "I love it, Big D."

Dudley muttered, "Just Dudley will do."

Piers asked, "Why are you even showing me this?"

Dudley said, "I j-just thought you'd like the lights."

Piers responded, "I do, it's very romantic."

Dudley smiled. "That was what I was going for."

Piers leaned towards Dudley and kissed him.


End file.
